A condition particularly fatiguing to a vehicle operator occurs when the length of the seat portion of a vehicle seat does not match the length of the operator's upper legs or thighs. The front edge of the seat in particular can engage the back of the operator's thighs too far above the knees, or can engage the operator's legs below the knees, at the back of the calves. In the former case, although the operator can engage any foot controls freely, the relative lack of leg support is fatiguing. In the latter case, proper engagement of foot controls can be hampered.